FFA Wiki:Code of Conduct
In accordance with Wikia's community guidelines, the following Code of Conduct has been established as the set of rules and regulations agreed to by all users of the FFA Wiki. By contributing to this wiki, you agree to all terms of service listed below and otherwise, face the consequences. Principles * Assume good faith. The FFA Wiki is a community of articles related to the National FFA Organization that anyone can edit. People come here to write good articles. * Remember the Golden Rule: Treat others the way you want to be treated. * Be polite. * Keep in mind that raw text may be ambiguous and often seems ruder than a person standing in front of you. Be careful choosing the words you write to make sure they are unbiased and informative. * Civilly work towards agreement. * Argue facts, not personalities. * Do not intentionally make misrepresentations. Apologize if you inadvertently do so. * Do not ignore reasonable questions. * If someone disagrees with your edit, provide good reason why you think it is appropriate. * Concede a point when you have no response to it and agree when you disagree on intuition or taste. * Although it can be difficult in an intense argument, if other editors are not being as civil as you would like them to be, be more civil. That way you are not moving towards open conflict. * Do not hesitate to politely let other know that you are not comfortable with their tone or language. * Forgive and forget. * Recognize your own biases and keep them in check. * Give praise when it's due. * Remove or revise resolved disputes that you have initiated. * Help mediate disagreements between others. * Take it slowly. If you are angry spend time away from the FFA Wiki. Come back in a day or week. * Request a list of other articles to work on. Rules The FFA Wiki should be a place where everyone can cooperate, collaborate, and communicate. Failing to follow the principles above or embracing in the following behavior will first result in a warning from an Administrator and may result in a temporary or permanent ban if repeated. * Vandalism of articles. The posting of false or what is reasonably deemed "useless information" will not be tolerated. * Trolling, as defined as upsetting someone or something for the purposes of having fun or getting a reaction from someone. * Cursing, as defined as using harsh language on someone's User page or in the live chat. * Inappropriate images. The posting of inappropriate or sexual images will immediately result in the image being removed. Chat rules The following rules are expected to be followed when in the live chat. Failing to follow these rules may result in removal from the chat room. * No excessive language. * No inappropriate images or linking to inappropriate websites. * No harassment of any kind. * No references to sex, acohol, drugs, crime, or otherwise inappropriate subjects. Manual of Style The FFA Wiki expects the following behavior when contributing to the wiki. Failure to follow this Manual of Style may result in your edits being reverted and a notice on your profile. * Follow U.S. English grammar. The National FFA Organization is a United States organization. As such, this wiki is formatted according to U.S. English grammatical rules. * When creating new articles, be sure you are contributing something to the wiki. Articles related to unrelated topics may be deleted. * When creating renaming, merging, or redirecting articles, only do so if the topic you are dealing with does not already exist or is located in another article or category on the wiki. * All links, not directly related to the National FFA Organization, should link to their respective Wikipedia article. * All references of this wiki, are presumed to come from the FFA's official website or from a state FFA association's official website. * Any edits to articles on this wiki should remain unbiased and in accordance with the principles above. * All forms of media uploaded or linked to this wiki should follow Wikia's Terms of Use and Licensing policies. Category:Administration